Flight Plans
by Risbeen
Summary: Twenty-four hours before she begins the vacation of a lifetime, Bella learns that a change in plans isn't always a bad thing.  A FGB o/s for ChiTwiGal.


**Here it is. Finally. The one-shot that ChiTwiGal bought during FGB Eclipse and dared me to write. After months of waiting and being extremely patient, she finally gets her story.**

**Special thanks to MaggieMay14 for beta'ing, to loss4words81 for prereading, to kikikinz for the encouragement, and to coldplaywhore for being there whenever I need her.  
**

BPOV

This time tomorrow I would be somewhere over the Pacific Ocean on my way to Hawaii for three blissful weeks. Looking outside at the monsoon falling outside my office window, tomorrow couldn't get here soon enough. Everything in Seattle was gray and damp and gloomy and I couldn't wait to feel the sun on my skin and sand between my toes and maybe have a drink or twelve with a frilly little umbrella perched on the side. Oh, and a fling. That was high on my list of things to do. This eight month dry spell I was currently experiencing had been going on long enough.

Yes, I said eight months. Part of it was timing, I had been up to my eyeballs with school work, but that was now behind me. Part of it was me vowing to forever step away from the boxed wine. Part of it was that the bar had been set so incredibly high that I didn't want the memory tarnished by some awkward fumblings just for the sake of getting off. I could do that just fine on my own…and I had been. For the past eight freakin' months.

Sighing in frustration and tapping my fingers on my phone, I glanced over at the clock on the wall. Four forty-five, so only fifteen minutes until I could get out of here even though it seemed like the seconds lasted for hours. Tick…tick…tick…. Everything I needed to get done before I left had long since been accomplished, but since I was technically an intern for the rest of the day and my advisor was still working, I didn't think it would be prudent to be seen scooting out early. When I came back next month as a paid legit employee, then I knew I'd have a little bit of flexibility. As of right now though, I was toeing the line up to the very last second. There was no way I was risking my job, not these days.

I straightened up the stack of files on my desk…again… and aligned them with the edge of my desk…again. That was after I had gathered up all the pens that were scattered across the surface and on the floor where they had rolled off the edge and pulled the one that was stuck in the knot of hair I had piled on the top of my head. I wiped the invisible film of dust off the front of the picture of me with my dad and looked around my new office trying to find something to do to kill time. Again.

Tick…tick…tick….

The ringing of my cell phone saved me from watching the clock and I beamed when I saw Alice's name on the screen. I knew she should have been in the air by now based on when I was supposed to be picking her up at the airport, but maybe her flight had been delayed and that was why she was calling me.

Boy was I wrong.

"You can't be serious!" No, there was no way I was going to accept what Alice just told me, and over the phone no less, though considering I was currently standing in my office and she was in O'Hare waiting on her connecting flight, I wasn't sure what else I expected her to do. Smoke signals? That reminded me, I totally needed to call and remind Jake he promised to water the plants while I was gone.

"We've been planning this trip for almost two years Alice! Two freakin' years! God, since we were sophomores. Do you realize how many double shifts I've had to pull to be able pay for it? Oh my God. I can't…I don't…I…I…I can't believe you're going to bail on me for a boy. You're going to spend the rest of your life with him and you can't be away from him for three weeks? Two years, Alice!"

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. This was not happening._ I literally felt the little paper umbrellas slipping out of my fingers and the sand washing away from my toes. I refused to let this happen, not now.

I was so mad I was starting to see red and felt a little dizzy, so I sat down on the squeaky leather chair behind my desk and took a few deep breaths. If I didn't love Alice Brandon like she was the sister I never had, I could have probably killed her at that moment. I could hear her still yammering on about something and how this wasn't completely her fault but honestly, she sounded like the teacher from all the Charlie Brown cartoons._ Wah waaaah wah wah wah wahwaaaah._ Somehow I was supposed to believe that the exclusive couture designer that had a four year waiting list because he was that high in demand seriously messed up her dress to the point where he had to start over with the designs from scratch. I wanted to ask her what the big deal was since the wedding was still over nine months away and I was pretty sure that there was still plenty of time to sew pieces of fabric and lace together, but that was just me. Then again, I was also pretty sure that if I ever got married, my dress was coming off the rack and that there would be no couture anything within a five hundred mile radius of my budget. Of course, considering the dry spell and the fact that I hadn't been on more than a handful of dates recently, I felt pretty safe in assuming that I didn't have to worry about that any time soon.

No, I wasn't jealous at all.

Really, I wasn't. I adored Alice with a devotion that was ferocious and bordering on obsession, but sometimes I just wished that she had even an inkling of what reality was for those of us not born into obscene wealth. Okay, well maybe obscene wealth was a slight exaggeration since technically it wasn't _her_ money. She wasn't one of those elitist trust fund kids. Her parents insisted that she have a job and sometimes we had to both eat peanut butter sandwiches at the end of the month, but when it came down to it, money was not as big an issue for her as it was for me. Sometimes my peanut butter sandwich days lasted well into the next month.

We had been planning this trip literally for years; so long in fact that I'm not really sure how it came about, but it did and it was finally time and I just learned that I'd be flying solo. Literally.

"…staying at Jaspers tonight since you seem a little mad. Though I find it hard to believe that you're actually upset about spending a week in Hawaii by yourself. I'll be there next Thursday, Saturday at the latest, so it isn't like you'll be all alone the whole time. Oh, and don't freak out but Edward is staying at our apartment for the night. I called the building office and arranged for him to use the extra key in case he gets there before you. I told him you were really, really busy tying up loose ends before the trip and made him promise to stay out of your way; hopefully you won't even notice that he's there. He was supposed to fly out to Boston or Vegas or Fargo…"

_Way to know the details there hon. _I snorted and apparently she took that as a sign of my acquiescence because she kept on rambling.

"… tonight, but there was some mix up with his scheduling so he's was stuck. I hope that's okay?"

Fanfuckingtastic. Now not only was I supposed to fly out tomorrow on the trip of a lifetime alone, I was going to be alone in the apartment with Alice's cousin. This had all kinds of awkward potential. I added 'buy wine' to my list of things to do today. At this point, it was worth the risk of a mile-high hangover.

"Do you hate me?"

I could hear her trying not to laugh and I had to think about how to answer her, because right now, at this very moment, I did hate her. Just a little bit.

"Yes."

"No you don't. You love me. And if you play your cards right, I bet you'll completely forget you're angry."

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that night again. Yes we hooked up, yes it was incredible, and no you're not getting any more information than that. He's your cousin and that's just more than a little weird."

"His dad married my aunt, so we're cousins by marriage. Not by blood, Bella."

"I don't care, he's still part of your family tree, so that means any discussions of size or technique or talent is completely off the table. I actually think that it is you that hates me. Abandoning me on the trip and pimping out your cousin as a consolation prize. Do you think I'm that easily manipulated?"

It was her turn to snort. "Oh please, like you wouldn't jump on him if he offered."

"So not the point. Besides, he made it perfectly clear that he wasn't looking for anything more than a random hook up when I talked to him on the phone day after."

In fact, it was probably more accurate to say that he didn't remember anything about it considering he referred to me as 'Alice's roommate' instead of the girl he did wicked, wicked things to the night before.

Absolutely wicked things. I felt my body start to go numb and my eyes glaze over as I started to think back to that night. Alice knew exactly how to distract me, so I snapped out of it and continued to fume.

"Just don't be so close minded, Bella. That's all I'm sayin'. Stranger things have happened you know."

"Yeah, like me living with you for four years. Go stay with Jasper. I'll grab some Chinese food on the way home and spend the rest of the night hiding in my room. Hopefully I can prevent further humiliation and get out of the state unscathed."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

_Yes._

"Just go, Alice. I need to get used to being on my own for the next three weeks anyway, right?" Ok, so maybe that was a bit of a low blow, and maybe I wasn't _really_ all that mad now because it wasn't like I had to reschedule, but I still was kind of hurt that she picked him over me. Or, wait, the dress over me. But whatevs.

"One week Bella. Not three. And trust me; I have a good feeling about this."

"Uh huh. Bye Alice."

I packed up my things and grabbed my umbrella from where it still rested in the corner by the door heading out to the front lobby.

"See you in a month, Peter." Peter was the security at the front desk, but really he was more like a grandpa to everybody that worked at the small publishing firm where I held my internship…I mean where I was hired. It still hadn't hit me that I was done with school. It felt like I had been in school forever.

"Have a great trip, Bella. Come see us when you get back and take lots of pictures. I know my Charlotte can't wait to hear all about it. We'll have dinner, okay?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll stop by one morning before I become official."

"That's right, stay connected to the little people before you start running this place."

"Aw, Peter." I kissed his cheek as I walked past him on the way to the door. "You're good for my ego."

Well, if I thought it was raining hard when I looked out the window from my office, it was nothing compared to how hard it was raining when I stepped outside. These weren't just drops falling from the sky; it was coming down in sheets. My little red umbrella was a joke, and while I had the money for a cab back to my apartment, I would have gotten soaked running from the building to the car anyway, so I just kept walking. Once you're soaked through, what's one block or fifteen, right?

By the time I finally made it to the corner, I had given up on the umbrella and closed it up, the rain pelting against my skin like little needles. This effectively ruined my Chinese food plans too, well the pick up on the way home part anyway, but thankfully they delivered. I would just have to risk running into Edward to get my food and I crossed my fingers hoping that he wasn't at the apartment yet, keeping that situation from becoming an issue. Of course, if he _was_ already upstairs, I could be the bigger person and ask him if he wanted anything, but there were way too many innuendos in that particular question and figured the less interaction, the better.

I finally got to my building and stepped inside the foyer, giving an apologetic grin to Mike at the front desk. "Sorry. I'm a little wet."

The look he gave me was priceless and I felt a little bad for teasing him, but it wasn't my fault he was on the same wavelength as a twelve year old adolescent boy.

"Has Alice's cousin arrived?"

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

"He did, Ms. Swan. He arrived about twenty minutes ago. Ms. Brandon called to let me know it was okay to let him use the key we keep in the office and that it was fine for him to go on up alone. That was okay with you, correct?"

"Yes." Well, really no, but it wasn't like I had any say in the matter, especially since Edward was apparently already upstairs. Sigh. "That's fine, Mike. Thanks. Oh, and I'm going to order from Szechuan Gardens in an hour or so, so when they show up for a delivery, it's probably for me."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. You have a good evening."

"You too, Mike."

I was starting to shiver as I waited for the elevator to arrive. I wanted to believe it was from the cold rain, but I knew it was more than that. I needed a long hot shower or maybe a bubble bath, a glass of wine, some Sesame Chicken, another glass of wine, and a good book. And maybe another glass of wine. I could easily spend the night in my bedroom, using the excuse that I had to finish packing for my trip because Alice _did_ tell him I would be busy. Edward didn't know that I had been packed for a week already. I couldn't help it, I was a planner.

Rainwater had finally stopped dripping from my clothes when I reached the sixteenth floor. I walked down the hall, fishing for my keys in the bottom of my purse and once I found them, turned the lock and opened the apartment door. The lights were off and I could hear the shower running in Alice's room. Perfect. I could get in unannounced, undetected and unscathed. I only let my mind linger for a few seconds that he was in my apartment naked.

_I want._

"Oomph!" Well, so much for being stealthy, I huffed indignantly at my traitorous imagination. The reason for my now throbbing toe was a big black boot. Lovely. Obviously it wasn't mine, and I felt pretty certain it didn't belong to Alice considering it was the size of a small canoe, which meant it had to belong to Edward.

_You know what they say about shoe size, right?_

Pushing that thought out of my mind along with the visions of Edward in the shower, I started looking around the room for the other boot. I knew there had to be another one, you know, because shoes usually came in pairs, but I didn't see it. What I did see was a blue and green plaid flannel shirt so of course I picked it up and smelled it. It was manly and woodsy but still a bit crisp, and I wondered what it would be like to wear it, to feel it slide over my skin like he did that night way too long ago.

I needed help and I needed to get over it.

It had been months, he didn't remember, and for the moment I still had my dignity. It was the best possible scenario for that situation. I hadn't been dumped or humiliated, and aside from Alice, nobody knew about it. I had my memories and my BOB and not everybody could say that.

With that thought, I made a mental note to take the batteries out of said BOB and pack them separately. With all the new travel and safety regulations, the last thing I needed was for my luggage to start vibrating while I was in security.

Sighing, I buttoned the shirt up before folding it neatly over one of my arms and picked up the lonely boot. I turned and scanned the room again before seeing a white v-neck t-shirt thrown haphazardly over the lampshade.

_Where the hell does he think he is? His momma's house? _Good lord, maybe there was a reason he was still single after all.

I removed the shirt from its resting place, folded it over my arm as well, and started walking towards Alice's bedroom and yup, just as I suspected, there were a pair of jeans crumpled on the floor.

God they were heavy…and that was because the missing shoe was stuck inside the right pant leg.

Using only my index finger and thumb I picked up the argyle socks that were in the entry way to her bedroom, slightly amused at the fact that I thought argyle socks were a bit sexy.

Slightly frustrated with the mess and his presumption, I tossed everything in a pile on the floor beside Alice's bed where he could see it, but then thought more about it and decided to be nice. Sure my feelings were still a little hurt about the brush off from the previous summer, but I decided it would be better for everybody if I didn't let on. I gently folded his clothes and stacked them on Alice's dresser, putting his boots on the floor directly beneath and slipped out of the room, closing the door gently behind me. And just in time as I heard the shower stop running.

My heart was racing and once I finally retreated to the safety and sanctuary of my bedroom, I realized just how fast I was breathing and that my hands were shaking.

_Way to stay in control there, Swan._

I wanted to go out there and wait for him, to see him and just be in his presence, but I also wanted to avoid him and pretend that he didn't even exist. I was torn and conflicted and it was making me grumpy. I needed to find something to do to keep me from going out there, to be accidentally on purpose in the living room when he needed something from the kitchen, where I would coincidentally just happen to be bending over to pick up a miniscule piece of dust on the floor.

_Snort. _

Since I was still pretty soaked through from the rainy walk home, I decided to jump in the shower myself, hoping to God there was some hot water left. The heat from the shower calmed me down and the stinging needles of water were a welcome distraction, because I was absolutely not going to spend the rest of the evening thinking about Alice's cousin. I wasn't going to obsess on his bronzy reddish coppery hair…it was so hard to describe because it looked different in different light, almost like it was alive. Don't even get me started on his green eyes – eyes that always seemed to be looking at me like he knew what I looked like naked, which technically he did, but still.

Even before our, ahem, encounter, he looked at me like that, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't give me a thrill, because it totally did. One look from him could make me blush and fumble over words , but I couldn't think about that now, couldn't think about how he looked in his gray suit and Ray Bans, or how, only a few hours later and after discovering the boxed wine, the suit came off and so did my clothes. The rest, as they say, is history.

Maybe this shower needed to be cold after all.

I got out of the shower and toweled off. I heard my phone chirp from my bag, but when I got it, I noticed that I had a text from a number that I didn't recognize. From an area code that I didn't recognize.

_Thanks._

It had to be Edward. But how did he get my number.

_Edward?_

_Folded somebody else's clothes today, Swan?_ I swear I could hear his cocky smirk ooze through the phone and I found myself more than a little bit irritated that he could fluster me from a totally different room. No. No, I wasn't going to bite. And I was going to kill Alice.

_I want my boxers back though._

What the fuck? I didn't keep his boxers.

_Ummmm…you need to find those yourself. I certainly don't have them._

_Oh. Right. I wasn't wearing any._

Unf. Suddenly it was really, really warm in here and it was all I could do to not text him back and make some sort of lurid proposition. I needed to get out of here before I lost the dignity I was so proud of earlier, so I called the restaurant and ordered my dinner before throwing on a plain white tank and yoga pants, with the intent of going downstairs and waiting for the delivery in the lobby. We needed distance; massive separation even. Pronto. Once I got back here with my dinner, I would shut myself in my room for the night. No contact, no acknowledgment, no offers to share. He could fend for himself because if he could fly a plane, I felt pretty sure he knew how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I stormed through the apartment towards the door to the hallway, cursing as I dropped the keys on the floor and I swore I heard him on the other side of the bedroom door laughing to himself. Yeah, I just needed to keep my distance.

Back in the apartment with my dinner, I fully intended on going straight back to my bedroom, but decided I wanted to grab a beer from the fridge. Then I realized that the restaurant had forgotten to include utensils, so I needed to get those as well. And of course, after grabbing them from a drawer and walking back to my room, I realized I left my beer sitting on the counter so I had to go back out there again. Three times I walked past his room, but there were no noises or any signs of life, not even the flicker of television light under the doorway, not that I stopped and looked for it or anything like that. Maybe he had fallen asleep, maybe he had decided to go stay in a hotel after all, or maybe he was on the bed, watching porn on his laptop, his hand moving languidly up and down his swollen hard cock.

_Eeep!_

I grabbed the beer from the counter and ran all the way back to my room, closing the door with emphasis and pressing my back against it, closing my eyes in relief once I was inside. Dinner was yummy, but short lived. I unpacked and reorganized my luggage, cleaned up my email inbox, changed my voice mail message on my phone, cleaned out under my bed, arranged my sock drawer. Anything and everything to keep me from obsessing over the texts from earlier, and trying not to be disappointed over the fact that I hadn't received anymore. But why would he text me again? He had his little fun at my expense and I let him know in no uncertain terms that I was frustrated with him, what with all the banging and huffing and leaving the apartment immediately afterwards.

He had no reason to ever interact with me again.

Damn it.

There may have been some pouting.

Finally around midnight, I gave up on trying to sleep, so I cracked open my bedroom door and looked out into the pitch black living room, relieved to find it empty. I grabbed my comforter and a couple of pillows off of my bed, and planted myself on the couch. Flipping through the channels I found the Lifetime Move Network and immersed myself in the world of heartache, adultery and betrayal.

Good times.

Thankfully, sleep found me quickly.

I woke up with a start and the sun streaming across my face from the floor and it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. "Oh shit," I said to myself as I sat up, wanting to retreat back to my room before Edward could see me in my disheveled state. I had fallen asleep with my hair pulled up in a pony tail, and I was in some ratty UW sweats and some of Charlie's old wool socks that were bunched around my ankles. Hotness. Then I noticed that the television had been turned off and the remote was on the table beside me, not on my lap, or on the floor, or lost in the cushions like it normally was. My comforter was not bunched up around me, but had been placed gently and even tucked in at the end, which I would have never done on my own because I can't _stand_ for my feet to be smothered.

My head jerked to my right and I peered directly into Alice's room. The door was open, the lights were off and her bed was made. I looked over at the area where our washer and dryer were located and I saw dirty sheets piled beside them.

He was gone.

I sighed. I wanted to believe it was out of relief, but I had to acknowledge that there may have been the slightest bit of frustration and disappointment mixed in there. One blissful night, or even hour, would have been so worth it. Maybe. But that's what I got for being stubborn and I shook it off like I did everything else. He was Edward and I was Bella, and that combination was just not a good idea, not if I wanted to survive.

The rest of the morning went just like it was supposed to. I double checked my luggage, for the fourth time, showered, dressed and had my coffee. I most definitely did not smell the pillowcases Edward slept on before putting them in the washer. No, I definitely didn't do that. Because of my packing/unpacking efforts last night, I really didn't have anything I needed to get done this morning, which resulted in me puttering around the apartment, bored out of my mind. It was so bad I even missed Edward and his antagonizing texts, but that ship was long gone. Finally around eleven, Mike called from downstairs saying the shuttle from the airport was waiting. It was time to go.

Hawaii, here I come!

Security at the airport was typical security; nobody tried to touch my junk and I didn't set off any metal detectors. It was actually pretty non-eventful for which I was extremely grateful, though there was one incident with two small kids and an emergency exit that had people pretty riled up. I just kept my fingers crossed they weren't on my flight. Once I stopped at Starbucks and bought a magazine to read on the flight, I was all set. All I had to do now was wait for them to start boarding the plane, everything was going just as I expected.

What I did not expect was to get bumped to First Class when I started to board the plane.

"Are you serious?" I was trying not to sound as excited as I was, because the idea of a way-too-long flight in a way-too-uncomfortable seat was not something I had particularly been looking forward to, but since I couldn't swim or drive to Hawaii, it was just one of those things I knew had to be done.

"Yes Ma'am. When I ran your boarding pass under the scanner it came up with your new seat information." She handed me the new boarding pass and I looked at the seat. 4A. Soooo much better than 23B. I had the window seat instead of the middle and I started to get excited just thinking about the extra leg room.

First class baby!

"Well, I'm not sure how or why," I looked at her nametag, "Bree, but who am I to say no, right?" After the night I had sleeping on the couch, I could use a little sleep… and an adult beverage...or two.

"Enjoy your flight, Miss Swan."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." The smile on my face was huge, and I almost skipped down the jetway on the way to the airplane. I couldn't wait to see how the other half lived.

Aaaaaah the seat. It was cushy, it was comfy and it was sooooo roomy. Buttery and supple and not covered with the same scratchy loofah-like fabric used on the seats back in coach and, no lie, I could have fit a whole other person in the seat with me. Best of all, it didn't smell like sweaty bodies. A girl could totally get used to this, and while I was determined to enjoy myself and make the most of it, I did make a point of reminding myself this was a onetime only opportunity. I couldn't afford to get used to this because, well, because I literally couldn't afford it.

The rest of the plane started to fill up. The rows in front of me were full as well as the rows in back, but the seat beside me remained empty. Was it possible that I would be lucky enough to get a whole freakin' row to myself? Just imagine it, I could put that armrest up, recline both seats and curl up in a little Bella ball on the seats and sleep until we landed. Hold me back if I got lucky enough to get my hands on _two_ blankets.

Bliss.

I could see the flight attendants doing their thing and making their preparations for takeoff, so I settled back in my seat and closed my eyes waiting for the obligatory announcement from the Captain and instruction on what to do if the yellow oxygen mask fell from the ceiling. My eyes felt so good closed, almost as good as this seat.

So why did it suddenly feel like somebody was staring at me; somebody who knew what I looked like naked.

Slowly, I cracked my right eyelid, knowing I was crazy and when I focused on what I thought was looking at me, I _knew_ I was crazy. Crazy enough to have to open my other eye and stare up at Edward and his sexy little smirk.

I wanted to sprawl over both seats and hoard them like Gollum with The Precious; my body was torn between wanting to keep the space all to myself and wanting to share with the hotness.

My mind however, was completely unhinged trying to figure out the why and the how and the why again of it all. Edward was on my flight to Hawaii…it made absolutely no sense. He was supposed to be stuck because of scheduling issues; he was supposed to be leaving today to go back to wherever he came from. He was…..Alice's cousin. He was also a pilot. The upgrade to First Class. Things were starting to make sense now.

I was not amused.

"Um, I think you're in my seat." He looked down at his boarding pass and up at the overhead bins where the seats were labeled, then back at his boarding pass again, then me. "I have 4B, which is the one by the window."

Apparently the only thing I could do was blink at him, and open and close my mouth like a trout.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"You know what," Edward put his bag in the compartment and closed the door, sitting down in the seat beside me. "You look settled and," I could see him trying not to laugh, "comfortable. I'll just take this one here. Let's start over. I'm Edward Cullen."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"I'm Bella?" I totally didn't understand what he was doing, but went along with it anyway, hoping he'd clue me in a bit. The past twenty-four hours had been completely random, so why not continue. "Bella Swan."

"So, are you going to Hawaii for business? Or pleasure."

Normally, I was one that felt unnecessary small talk was ridiculous, but there was something about the way he said 'pleasure' that made me shiver, and thankfully snap out of whatever trance I was in. I sat up straight, smoothed out my skirt and looked at him like _he_ was the crazy one. He knew damn well why I was going to Hawaii. The question was, why was _he_ going? And what the hell was he doing?

"Pleasure." Annnnnnd there was the smirk again. "I finally finished up my graduate degree and before I start working, I'm taking a few weeks off to celebrate and indulge a bit." His eyes focused and stared at my mouth, watching as I talked and I felt his gaze trace the outline of my lips and down my throat. I could feel the heat of his stare travel across my collarbone and when I felt his fingertips making a swirling pattern on the top of my hand I almost melted out of my own skin.

"Sounds like you deserve to be spoiled. Is anybody going with you?"

"Just Alice."

He moved closer.

"So, no boyfriend or husband?" His nose nuzzled along my neck and along my jaw.

"Un-uh." I slowly shook my head back and forth, slowly so as to not break the contact. I could feel his breath on my skin, caressing my own with its warmth and he murmured something that I wasn't sure I was meant to hear, but it was throb-inducing nonetheless and I shifted in my seat, moving closer.

Fingers wrapped themselves in my hair, taking control of my willing movements and pulled me until we were mere inches from each other. "So nobody will be upset if I do this, then." His mouth covered mine and it was soft and sensual and so much better than my drunken hazy memories had let me remember. I matched his movements with my own, sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip, flicking it gently with my tongue, letting him know that I was more than okay with whatever he was doing. It was the signal he was looking for and he increased the intensity of the kiss. He wasn't aggressive or assuming, but it was most definitely the kiss of a man who knew what he wanted and knew what he was doing and how to get it done.

I completely missed our take off.

I could feel the stares of the other passengers around us, hear their uncomfortable coughs and quiet murmurs, but I didn't care at all. I was goo in his hands, willing and ready for whatever he suggested next, so when he stood up, discreetly adjusting himself in the process, and offered me his hand, I didn't think twice.

I wanted to high five the girl in the seat behind me; I wanted to stick my tongue out at the grumpy woman in the aisle across from me who had been shooting daggers in our direction the whole time. Jealous bitch. I probably should have been ashamed as we giggled and stumbled past the priest in the back aisle on our way to, fingers crossed, become the newest members of the Mile High Club, but I wasn't.

Two words. Eight. Months.

Right before we entered the small cramped room that I quickly decided was now better than any first class seat could ever be, Edward covered my mouth in a searing kiss that made the others seem like child's play.

Jaysus. I needed more of that. Yesterday.

It was both another verification of my willingness and a promise of things to come. He gestured to the small space in front of us with his arm and I walked in, pulling him in behind me.

Show me whatcha got.

Edward pulled the flimsy door closed behind him and turned the latch to 'locked'. The few seemingly amused glances I got from other passengers as we made our way back here let me know that pretty much everybody who saw us knew exactly what we were doing. It both mortified me and turned me on at the same time.

"I've always wanted to do that," he murmured as his lips moved softly against my hair, sending surges of energy through my body. Six words and I was wet, not to mention that my heart was pounding in my chest so fast that I felt like it might explode.

"Do what?" I wasn't exactly sure what he was referring to since I was still a little light-headed from the kiss we shared in the seats.

"Pretend to pick up somebody on a plane. Did you see the look on the face of the guy across the aisle from us? He looked like he wanted to kill me."

"You were just pretending?" If he was, he was a damn good actor, but I had to make sure of his intentions before letting myself get all caught up in his pretty words and lips. I'd been down this road with him before, and I shivered as I remembered what he could do and how he could make me feel, then decided that even if he was just pretending, it would still be completely worth it. Maybe we could come up with some sort of arrangement for when he was in town between flights.

"Does it feel like I was pretending to you?" He moved closer, pushing me against the rounded edge of the counter beside the sink. The cool temperature of the surface shocked my skin as the backs of my legs made contact with the cabinet doors, but I completely forgot about it as I felt the heat of him against my body.

He put his hands on the counter, one arm on either side of me, and continued to nip and kiss my face and neck, murmuring incoherent ramblings about whatever. I wasn't particularly focused on the words as much as the vibrations against my skin. _Oh sweet mother of God he felt good._ It was like a mixture of thrill and warmth and excitement and that funny feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster but instead of going downhill I was lifting higher and higher and higher.

I felt my knees buckle as his strong hands finally made contact with my body, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me up to sit on the edge of the counter. Edward's fingertips touched my own gently and then traced the length of my arms leaving my skin feeling like it was on fire. I inhaled sharply, almost like I wanted to consume him through his scent as I closed my eyes, reveling in the burn of his touch. I felt him start to undo the buttons of my blouse one by one, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles together, pulling him towards me needing more and more and more.

"Patience, Bella."

Fuck that. I'd been reliving his touch in my mind for months now and we were in an airplane bathroom, not some secluded resort hotel room with days or weeks at our disposal. I needed the frantic, lusty and animalistic passion that only fucking for the sake of fucking could fulfill. There would be time to snuggle later in our seats, and I was soooo beyond thankful for the upgrade to First Class but for right now, I just needed him. In. Me.

"Trust me. Let me do this my way." His words wrapped around me like a blanket, authoritative and controlling without seeming domineering. I wanted to yield to him, give myself over to him, and be putty in his hands. "I know what makes you feel good, I know how to make you crazy. I remember."

I snapped my head up and looked him directly in the eyes. They were blazing, penetrating into my own and I knew he was telling the truth. I could almost see that summer night flash through his brain and my body responded immediately. He bent down and whispered softly in my ear, "Let me make you come."

Yes and please.

My eyes never left his as he removed my top and at some point my bra disappeared because I could feel his thumbs caressing the underside of my breasts, threatening to touch my nipples, but not quite getting there. I squirmed, shifted and maneuvered my body in various directions trying to get him to touch me until finally, _finally_, when I didn't think I could take another second of it, he touched them lightly. It was so faint, like a whisper, and I leaned into him wanting more.

By this point I was aroused beyond comprehension and the moan that emanated from my body was both one of relief and desire. I could feel the sensation of his touch travel all the way down to my toes, and suddenly it didn't matter that my right hand was in the bottom of a sink and my left leg was going numb. All I could feel was his hands on my body.

He took one of my nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue until it was taut; I couldn't tell you which one because it didn't matter to me, and he sucked and he nibbled and then switched to the other one which resulted in more sucking and teasing. Then he blew his warm breath across my hard peak. Oh my God!

His fingers were back to touching my sensitive body, mimicking the actions of his mouth against my breasts and I felt like I was going to explode into a million pieces. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair, pulling and tugging as I urged him, on feeling the air around us become frantic and wanton. He pulled me off the counter and unhooked the back of my skirt, letting it pool at my feet on the floor. I didn't care that it was the floor of a public bathroom. I didn't care that he put my panties in his pocket, meaning that I probably wasn't getting them back. I didn't care that he sat me back on the cold counter and then sat himself on the toilet, though I may have found just a little bit of amusement in that particular situation.

What I did care about was that Edward's head, Edward's face, Edward's mouth was suddenly _right there_. And by _right there_ I meant millimeters away from my clit and I really, _really _wanted him to…_unnnnnnnnnf._ With that first touch of his tongue I lost all feeling in the rest of my body. Every nerve, every sensation, every single part of me was…was…._Oooooh God_.

Just. Like. That.

Keep. Doing. That.

My hands were gripping the edge of the counter and my body started to tremble from his teasing. The heat from his mouth and the way it felt as his scruffy face brushed against my center created this paradoxical feeling of satin and grit and it was making me crazy. I watched him, staring at the sight and burning it into my brain, knowing it would be something I could never ever forget.

Edward ran his hand under my left thigh, lifting it until my heel rested on the counter beside me. I wiggled unabashedly against his face and I felt him chuckle against my body, making me shiver even more. He knew exactly what I needed without me saying a word, spoiling me with his teasing and tasting and probing tongue. There were a few things that I couldn't even describe but whatever he was doing was sheer unadulterated ecstasy and he totally deserved a gold star.

Two in fact.

I could feel my release building and swirling as he flicked his tongue against my clit. My legs were now visibly shaking, and I was grabbing the faucet so hard that I was almost afraid I'd break it off, but he was relentless and he knew exactly what it was doing to me. Then I felt it. First one finger slipped inside, then another and that was all it took. He didn't stop at all; maintaining the flicking and fingering as my orgasm barreled over me. It was almost too much and I made a few involuntary movements to move away from him, but he just hummed a muffled 'nuh uh' and shook his head a little, which made me think that maybe I wouldn't survive this. Death by orgasm…sign me up. He continued, persevered and kept at it until I finally stopped quaking and my foot slipped off the counter because of my noodle-like state. Bliss.

After giving me a few seconds to recover, Edward bit my inner thigh and I shrieked a bit in surprise. Delicious, delicious surprise. He stood up so that we were nose to nose, mouth to mouth and I closed the distance between us before sweeping a tentative tongue across his lips, moaning yet again as I realized that it was _me_ I was tasting on his lips. I needed him over me, under me and in me, and my hands were scrambling for him, trying to pull him closer and get him naked all at the same time.

I reached between us, unbuckling his belt buckle and fumbling with the buttons on his jeans until they were undone enough for me to push them down, first with my hands and then with my feet when I couldn't reach any lower.

His cock was conveniently level with my pussy so with one surprise move, I raised my legs back around his waist and pushed him forward until he was in me, catching him completely off guard. Don't get me wrong, I liked him in control, but I knew what I wanted and wasn't afraid to take it.

I clenched around him, urging him to move and his eyes changed from shock to lust to ferocity as he started to thrust within me. He was possessive and frantic and oh so deep. There was nothing sweet, nothing slow, nothing gentle about it. Grunting and grabbing, sliding and pulsing, we were raw and needy and completely consumed with lust and greed. It was not pretty, but holy hell it was decadent.

"Oh fuck!" he growled, "Fuck! Fuck!" Faster and faster and deeper and deeper and he needed to never ever stop. I writhed against him, relishing in the friction and the motion and the heat of it all. Edward moved his hand between our bodies, placing his thumb on my clit and just the pressure was enough to send me over the edge once again but I matched every thrust, every push until he fell with me, his breath ragged and his body shivering before kissing me harder then softer until he was then just touching his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and tried to freeze the moment in my mind. The taste of his mouth, the feel of his skin, the smell of coffee.

Coffee?

My eyes opened up and fuck that.

Fuck. That.

I was in my apartment, on my couch, in my pajamas.

No.

Shutting my eyes again as tight as I could and rubbing them, somehow willing myself back on that plane, I tried and tried and tried to get back to reality, not Seattle. I wanted to be somewhere over the ocean, doing really dirty things in a really tiny space with a really talented Edward.

Quiet laughter from behind me told me everything I didn't want to hear, so I pulled the comforter over my head and tried to run past him and escape back to my bedroom where I could cry in solitude.

"Oh come on, Sunshine, it can't be that bad. It's a beautiful day outside, I've made coffee and we have a plane to catch."

I narrowed my eyes and wondered just where he was taking this. "What do you mean 'we'? I thought your schedule got all messed up because of storms somewhere out in the Midwest? You _do_ know Hawaii is an island, right? You know, surrounded by water?"

"Well, I woke up this morning and made a few phone calls, rearranged a few things and called in a few favors. Besides, after what you said last night, I doubt you really mind."

I thought back to the texts and the fact that I avoided him like the plague last night. Adding the two together, I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "A little presumptuous, are we?"

He stalked forward, moving me backwards until my body was against the wall and he was pressed up against me. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He pulled at my lower lip with his mouth and then was he gone.

Fuck. Me.

Something told me that wasn't going to be a problem.


End file.
